Today's communication networks provide transport of voice, video and data to both residential and commercial customers, with more and more of those customers being connected by fiber optic cables. In these communication networks, information is transmitted from one location to another by sending pulses of light through the fiber optic cables. Fiber optic transmission provides several advantages over electrical transmission techniques, such as increased bandwidth and lower losses. Fiber optic cables typically include a plurality of individual optical fibers and a durable exterior jacket that surrounds and protects the optical fibers.
Fiber optic networks include termination boxes for storing a splice of fiber optic cabling, such as a splice between service provider cabling and customer cabling. A fiber optic termination box provides an enclosed space to secure the spliced optical fibers, which are exposed from the exterior cable jacket and are vulnerable to damage. Furthermore, fiber optic termination boxes provide a working space for an installer to effectuate the splice and secure any excess cabling.
Industry convention requires that installations of fiber optic splices in termination boxes be able to withstand a substantial amount of force applied to the cabling from outside the termination box. For example, one industry convention involves a pull-test in which the fiber optic cabling is subjected to a pulling force so as to simulate forces exerted on the cabling attributable to field conditions, such as thermal expansion and line work. Under the pull-test, 100 lbs. of force is applied to the cabling. The installation passes the test if the splice remains intact after this pulling force.
These industry conventions may be particularly difficult to satisfy in the event that multiple fiber optic cables are spliced in a single termination box. This configuration has become more desirable due to the increased need for bandwidth and network capacity. In these multi-cable configurations, the interplay between the individual cables and the inability to secure both cables to the strongest mounting location increases the likelihood of failing a pull-test.